


Kiss Toll

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pixie Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Prompt: You need to pay the kiss toll."You need to pay the kiss toll."Bucky whirled around looking for the source of the voice, his head whipping side to side as his eyes failed to find it.





	Kiss Toll

"You need to pay the kiss toll." 

Bucky whirled around looking for the source of the voice, his head whipping side to side as his eyes failed to find it. 

Taking a deep breath, and a couple of cautious steps back, Bucky asked, "Er.. sorry? Did someone speak?", and within just a few seconds came his answer.

"Like I said, pal, you need to pay the kiss toll", the voice from before repeated, only this time when Bucky looked he was able to pick out who it belonged to. From the overgrown riverbank that ran up to and underneath the bridge emerged first a head of gleaming blonde hair, followed by the rest of the man, who Bucky quickly decided was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. 

Struck momentarily speechless Bucky just stared in open wonder at the man now standing in front of him. He was slim with pointy elbows, exposed collarbones and delicate wrists that led to slender fingers. His hair, the first of him that Bucky had seen, was blonde and ruffled; flopping over his forehead into his eyes. And what eyes they were. Bright blue and shining. With one eyebrow slowly arching ever higher as Bucky continued to just stare in silence at the stranger...

Snapping himself out of the trance with both a physical and mental shake, Bucky nodded twice to regain concentration before stepping forward with his hand outstretched, "Um, right... Erm.. Hi, I'm Bucky. And you're gorgeou-- oh god, sorry. I mean, er.. what toll?" Now blushing furiously, the temperature in Bucky's face only increased as the man took his hand into his own and shook it firmly, a look of amusement very clearly on his face. 

Swallowing a chuckle, he responded, "I'm Steve. Nice to meet you Bucky... and you're not so bad yourself" he punctuated with a wink, causing Bucky to choke on thin air as he continued, "And the bridge? It has a toll to cross. Normally, my friend Tony is in charge of it but he's on holiday so instead of bargaining with a bridge troll you get to kiss a pixie, that's me, if you want to get across. Which, by the way, was not my choice. I think it was Tony's idea of a joke, but now I can't change it. Stupid troll magic. And I'm rambling... oh god, tell me to shut up!" 

It was now Bucky's turn to chuckle as his own nervousness apparently transferred to Steve, who was still holding his hand. Which the pixie seemed to realise at the same time as Bucky as he quickly relinquished his grip and instead thrust his hand into his pocket as he stared at the ground, a crimson blush taking over his face, ears, and neck. 

Clearing his throat, Bucky took a step closer to Steve, not quite encroaching into his personal space but enough that he would be a very noticeable presence as he spoke. "Well, I do need to cross the bridge to see my sister. And from where I'm standing, kissing you seems like more of a favour to me than a cost." 

At this Steve's head whipped up as he stared at Bucky, openly astonished, "what? You want to kiss me?! But I'm all..." here he gestured to himself with an open hand. 

It was clear that Bucky would need to be the brave one here and with another small step he was pressed so close to Steve they were breathing the same air, the blonde's hair lightly grazing Bucky's chin as he lifted his gaze to Bucky's. 

Hooking a gentle finger underneath Steve's chin, Bucky raised it slightly, maintaining constant eye contact, before slowly leaning down to press his lips carefully to Steve's; just for a moment before pulling away. 

Or at least he'd planned on pulling away, but found Steve chased his lips as soon as he eased up, moving both of them from chaste to heated in a heartbeat. 

When they breathlessly separated Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's as he fought to regain some composure before speaking, "so I'm guessing I can cross now?" 

A silent nod from Steve came as the answer before Bucky continued, "And will I need to pay the toll again when I want to cross back this evening?" Another nod. "And what's the toll if I want to take you out for dinner?" 

A look of shock crossed Steve's face briefly before it was replaced by a blinding smile that left Bucky's stomach tying itself in knots. The pixie then answered, "I'm sure we can work something out."


End file.
